


Equation

by moontakane



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontakane/pseuds/moontakane
Summary: Yuuta trata de confesarse, Hinata no ayuda, y Tsukasa es adorable.





	Equation

Yuuta sabía que Tsukasa vivía en una mansión, pero imaginarlo no era lo mismo que verla en persona. Se sentía como si fuera la Cenicienta llegando al castillo del príncipe.

 Hablando de príncipes, Tsukasa todavía estaba esperando que bajara del auto. Cierto, el pelirrojo lo había invitado a ayudarle a estudiar cuando Yuuta mencionó no estar listo para el examen de la próxima semana. La forma en la que se lo había propuesto fue muy linda, como si fuera la primera vez que invitaba a un amigo a su casa. O cómo si estuviera pidiéndole una cita…? Era verdad que Yuuta tenía sentimientos más que amistosos hacía él, pero estaba seguro que no eran correspondidos.

 (Hinata también actuó extraño cuando le avisó que no volvería con él, exagerando que su Yuuta-kun había crecido y apurándose a meterle algo en la mochila.)

 “Pasa algo, Yuuta-kun?” Tsukasa se asomó para ver que causaba que tardara tanto en bajar.

 “N-Nada.” Yuuta intentó sonreírle. El otro no sospechó nada, y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a bajar.

 A pesar de que fuera extraño, actuar así era parte de la naturaleza del miembro de Knights. Era solo parte de su personalidad, y definitivamente no estaba insinuando algo más. Yuuta intentó convencerse de ello, pero no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando aceptó la mano que le ofrecía.

 Un sirviente vestido de traje rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de él. Tsukasa lo dirigió, aún de la mano, hacia un portón de hierro que otros sirvientes abrieron al acercarse. Mientras Yuuta subía las escaleras hacia la puerta principal, volvió a su fantasía de ser una plebeya entrando al castillo del príncipe con el que se casaría- No.

 Una vez adentro, un mayordomo que parecía importante los recibió. O mejor dicho, recibió a Tsukasa e ignoró completamente la presencia del otro.

 “Suou-sama, bienvenido. Sus padres me encargaron avisarle que no van a regresar hasta mañana.” Fue solo por un segundo, pero Yuuta pensó ver tristeza en la expresión del pelirrojo.

 “Entendido. Mi invitado y yo estaremos en la biblioteca, ¿supongo que puede encargarse del _tea time_?” Tsukasa se expresó con un tono casi autoritativo, que Yuuta no había escuchado nunca antes. Era diferente, pero no podía decir que no le gustaba...

 El mayordomo contestó con una reverencia, y antes de retirarse dirigió una mirada hacia Yuuta que le heló la sangre. No podía significar otra cosa que ‘Te estoy observando.’.

 Apenas se alejó, Tsukasa pasó a sostener su mano con dos de las suyas. “ _Apologies_ , Yuuta-kun.” Se disculpó mirando al suelo. “No están acostumbrados a tener invitados de mí parte, y la última vez que vino Leader…" No continuó la frase, pero Yuuta podía imaginarse lo que habría pasado.

El gemelo rió nervioso. “No pasa nada, no me molesto.” ¿Era él, o la temperatura estaba subiendo?

 “ _Seriously!_ ” Tsukasa insistió, ahora mirándolo a los ojos. “No puedo aceptar que traten así a una persona que aprecio.”

 “Una persona que-” Yuuta no podía dejar de observar la cara sonrojada del otro. “Y-Yo tam-” Lamentablemente, su frase fue interrumpida por su tono de llamada. ‘Wonder Toy Land’, el tema que había puesto específicamente para las llamadas de su hermano. Lo iba a matar.

 Tsukasa soltó su mano sorprendido, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta que la estaba sosteniendo. “Yuuta-kun debería contestar…"

“Si." Yuuta suspiró. Ya estaba extrañando el calor de las manos del otro. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y atendió la llamada. "¿Qué querés, aniki?”

 "¡Cruel!” La voz de Hinata se escuchaba burlona. “Nada, ¿Ya llegaste?¿Estas bien?¿A qué hora te paso a buscar?”

 "¡Basta, no me pases a buscar, me puedo volver solo!”

 “Bueno, bueno.” Hinata seguía riendo, aunque Yuuta sabía que verdaderamente estaba preocupado por él. "¡Mandale saludos a Kasa-kun!”

 Yuuta cortó antes de que su hermano pudiera seguir hablando. “Perdón, Tsukasa-kun. Aniki es un molesto.” El clima había cambiado completamente.

 Tsukasa le sonrió. “Hinata-kun es muy responsable.” Yuuta pensaba justo lo opuesto, pero no estaba de humor para seguir hablando de su hermano. Por suerte, el pelirrojo cambió el tema.

 “Ah, tenemos que estudiar. La biblioteca está por acá.” Empezó a caminar hacia uno de los muchos pasillos, esta vez sin sostener la mano del otro.

 Yuuta no sabía de donde saco el valor para hacerlo, pero por impulso fue él el que agarró la mano de Tsukasa. Ante la mirada sorprendida del otro, tuvo que pensar una explicación.

 “...¿Tengo miedo de perderme?”

Tsukasa pareció aceptarla, y siguió su camino. Antes de darse vuelta, Yuuta pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Era demasiado lindo.

 La biblioteca tenía casi el mismo tamaño que la de Yumenosaki. Pero a diferencia de esta, tenía un aire de elegancia. Era como un lugar donde señoras de la alta sociedad se reunirían a tomar el té.

 Se sentaron en una mesa y sacaron sus libros de la escuela. El examen era de matemáticas, una asignatura en la que Yuuta nunca había brillado. Sin embargo, con las explicaciones del pelirrojo, algunos de los temas empezaron a tener sentido, aunque sea un poco. Aunque tenía que admitir que pasaba más tiempo observándolo que intentando entender.

 “Esta _equation_ se resuelve usando esta fórmula…" Tsukasa se dió cuenta de que el otro no estaba prestando atención. "¿Yuuta-kun?”

 “Eeh, ¡Si!” Yuuta intentó salir de sus fantasías. “Es la, eh, formula resolvente, ¿no?”

 “ _Perfect!_ ” Lo había inventado a último momento, pero ver la expresión de orgullo de Tsukasa lo hizo sentir como si hubiera ganado un premio. “Entonces este ejercicio no te debería causar problemas en el examen.” Mentira, pero Yuuta podía soñar.

 “Pasemos a _logarithms_.”

 "¿Qué?”

 “Ah, logaritmos.” Tsukasa se corrigió. “Están en la página 142.”

 Y en ese momento, Tsukasa intentó buscar la página en el libro de Yuuta al mismo tiempo que este. Sus manos se tocaron por un segundo, y ninguno parecía tener la intención de separarlas.

 Era un momento para continuar donde los habían interrumpido antes. “Sabes, Tsukasa-kun, yo…"

 Su teléfono volvió a sonar.

 Ambos suspiraron, molestos. "¿Qué, aniki?” Yuuta contestó.

 “Yuuta-kun~ Es tarde y está por llover~ ¿Cuando vas a volver?”

 “No sé-”

 “Tu hermano mayor te extraña~”

 “Aniki, si seguís jodien-” Yuuta escucho un ‘ _Jesus Christ’_ casi susurrado, y acto seguido, Tsukasa le sacó el telefono de las manos.

 “Yuuta-kun está en medio de un momento _private,_ después te devuelve el llamado.” Cortó sin despedirse. Yuuta no podía creer que eso realmente había pasado.

 “¿Q-Qué estabas diciendo?” Tsukasa le preguntó, extremadamente nervioso. Había dejado el teléfono en la mesa y se había llevado las manos al pecho, jugando con uno de los botones del uniforme.

 “Que…" Yuuta respiró hondo. “Tsukasa-kun… también es una persona muy importante para mí.”

 El miembro de Knights no sabía si estar feliz o decepcionado. Yuuta decidió ir al grano, para que no haya malentendidos. Volvió a agarrar las manos del otro, y las apretó como si quisiera expresar sus sentimientos a través de ellas.

 “Me gustas…" Dijo bajito, pero aún entendible para Tsukasa. Cerró los ojos, sin saber qué esperar, pero sintió que el otro estaba apretando sus manos igual de fuerte. No los abrió hasta hacerlo por sorpresa, al sentir que besaban su mejilla.

 “Siento lo mismo… Me- _I like Yuuta-kun_ .” Probablemente se estaba expresando en inglés por la vergüenza. Eso también era lindo. “ _C-Can I kiss you?_ ”

 Yuuta no contestó, y juntó sus labios. Fue un beso rápido e inocente, considerando que ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia previa.

 Por un tiempo que se sintió como horas, simplemente se miraron en silencio, disfrutando la presencia del otro. Sus estudios completamente olvidados. Pero finalmente, un fuerte trueno los devolvió a la realidad.

 “Oh… Aniki tenía razón.” Una fuerte tormenta había comenzado afuera.

 “No te preocupes, pensaba hacer que te lleven en auto.” Tsukasa se sonrojó aún más. “A-A menos que quieras quedarte…"

 Pensándolo bien, Yuuta realmente no quería separarse del pelirrojo por aproximadamente el próximo año. “Me parece bien.” Le sonrió.

 Tsukasa le devolvió la sonrisa, mil veces más brillante en los ojos de Yuuta. Por desgracia, fueron interrumpidos por tercera vez por tres golpes en la puerta.

 “Suou-sama, la cena está servida.”

 “Ah, _coming_!” Esta vez, Tsukasa naturalmente llevó a su nueva pareja de la mano.

 (Mucho más tarde, cuando Yuuta finalmente llamó a su hermano y le contó lo que había pasado, tuvo que escucharlo llorar, decir que Tetora-kun le debía un pan, y recordarle que use los ‘suministros’ en su mochila. En ese momento, el menor cortó.)

**Author's Note:**

> yuuta es extremadamente gay perdón


End file.
